


Why So Punny?

by BringMeThePhan



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really cute, Sorry Not Sorry, This is Bad, also dorky, math puns, pun warning, really bad math puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler calls his friend over for tutoring- er, "tutoring", rather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why So Punny?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I just really wanted to post something since I haven't in a while.
> 
> I also have a multichapter fic I'm working on that I'm super excited to finish and put on here since the last one I published went over really well

“Thanks again, Josh. I can’t thank you enough for coming here at the last minute.” Tyler smiled at his friend as he walked into his dorm. After hours of struggling with homework (mostly playing his ukulele to relieve the stress math gave him, but Josh didn’t need to know that part), he gave up and decided to enlist help.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Ty, I’m happy to help. You said it was math you were struggling with, right?” He smiled and plopped down next to Tyler on his bunk.  
  
“Yeah. Here, these are the problems I need help with.” He pulled out his textbook and opened it to the page he was assigned homework, his paper neatly tucked inside it.  
  
Josh looked at his paper before picking it up and flipping it over.  
  
“Ty, these are all done. And most of them are right, too. Are you sure it was math you needed help with?” He looked down at the page and chuckled nervously.  
  
“Sorry, wrong page.” He flipped through the book, hiding his flushing face in it.  
  
“Tyler-“  
  
“I’m looking for it, don’t worry. I think I’m close to it.”  
  
“You didn’t write the page down?”  
  
“Yeah I did.” He lied, flipping at last to the page he had been looking for.  
  
“Found it!” He smiled before handing the book over to Josh, a piece of paper with writing sticking out of it. Tyler felt his stomach flip when Josh grabbed the book and started looking at the paper, reading it out loud.  
  
“’Are you a 45- degree angle? Because you’re acute-y!’” He chuckled and continued. “’What’s your sine, baby? It must be pi/2 because you’re the one!’ That one was really bad.” He giggled. “Was this your ‘math homework’?” He smiled, using air-quotations.  
  
“Well… maybe?” Tyler smiled nervously.  
  
“If you wanted my advice on your corny pickup lines, you could’ve just texted me, y’know.” He leaned back against the wall.  
  
“Yeah but then I wouldn’t see how they worked on the intended person.”  
  
“Wait, you’re using those on me?” He blushed.  
  
“Yeah?” He answered, sounding more like a question.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“So did they work?” Josh looked over at him and smiled reassuringly.  
  
“They worked well enough to show how you’re just as dorky as ever.” He giggled slightly. “One of many reasons why I like you.” Tyler’s heart sank.  
  
“So, they- you don’t-“ He grew visibly more stressed.  
  
“Tyler, I said yes! When I said I like you, I meant I _like_ you. Like-like you.” Tyler froze before giggling.  
  
“So you’ll go out with me then?”  
  
“Definitely. I just have one request- no more cheesy pick-up lines. Ever.” Tyler smiled and nodded.  
  
“Alright. I’m still going to tell puns though.” He snuggled up to Josh while the other groaned in frustration before sighing.  
  
“Fine. As long as none of them are meant as pick-up lines.” He pecked his cheek and smiled. Tyler smiled back and leaned into him.  
  
“If you were a ghost, you’d be boo-tiful.” He giggled while Josh groaned.  



End file.
